clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
Gray Fish
Gray Fish were a type of fish found in Club Penguin. One place where Gray Fish would be found is in the minigame Ice Fishing. They were worth more coins than yellow fish in Ice Fishing, but are harder to catch, as they quickly dart away from the bait. They could only be seen in the game if members have a Flashing Lure Fishing Rod. They were one of two sea creatures, along with Sharks, that do not appear in Aqua Grabber. Gray fish were most often seen at the Pizza Parlor in the game Pizzatron 3000, where they were one of the pizza toppings. .]] Catching Gray Fish in Ice Fishing *In Ice Fishing, only members can catch Gray Fish, using the members-only Flashing Lure Fishing Rod. The rod was previously found in the Snow and Sports catalog in the Sport Shop, and now can be obtained from the Ski Lodge Game Catalog. They hover in the water before darting to the other side, away from the bait. If it is in the middle of the pond it will dart a little up, if it is down, all the way up and finally if it is up, all the way down. Appearances *They have appeared at several parties, such as the Water Party 2008. *They have appeared in various editions of The Penguin Times. *They have appeared in the game Pizzatron 3000. *They have their own Card-Jitsu card; (Level 4, Green, Water). *In one of the secret missions, Herbert P. Bear loses his map. You need it, but part of it lands in somebody's edition of The Penguin Times. To get it, you need to get him a pizza topped with gray fish. *They can also be found at the Beach, beside the Lighthouse. *There is a gray fish in the Pizza Splat Background. *In issue #123 of the Club Penguin Times. Trivia *Gray Fish were first added to the game of Ice Fishing on February 22, 2008. *This is one of the items you need to get on the Adventure Hunt of the Adventure Party. *Gray fish have no actual name, unlike Fluffy the Fish. *It is unknown why penguins use gray fish instead of yellow fish on pizza, since gray fish are rarer and harder to catch. *Fluffy the Fish's upper lip is longer than its lower lip, but with Gray Fish the bottom jaw is longer. *The Gray Fish seen in Pizzatron 3000, the ones at the Beach outside the Lighthouse, the ones in the Adventure Hunt, the ones in Ice Fishing, and Fluffy the Fish (Game) all look completely different. *Penguins can catch it on Club Penguin: Elite Penguin Force. *It is the only catchable fish that does not have a costume. Gallery Image:LotsOfGreyFish.PNG|The Gray Fish as seen in Pizzatron 3000 Image:Grey fish.jpg|Gray Fish as seen at the Beach Grey Fish.png|Gray Fish (bottom right) in Fluffy the Fish. These gray fish will attempt to eat Fluffy GreyFishie.png|As seen in issue #123 of the Club Penguin Times See also *Fish *Mullet *Koi *Goldfish *Whale *Squid *Jellyfish *Fluffy the Fish Category:Creatures Category:Fish Category:Food and Drinks Category:Ice Fishing Category:Penguin Food